Environmental health science at Emory University has grown substantially over the past decade. It is no coincidence that this growth parallels the T32 Training Program from the NIEHS. As the investigators enter their 10th year of T32 funding they can document marked success in training, mentoring, and placement of our trainees. Of 34 trainees who have completed their training (either completion of Ph.D. or an Emory postdoctoral fellowship), five are in academic tenure track positions, 12 are in academic non-tenure track positions including postdoctoral fellows still in training, three serve in industry positions, two are in government, ad one is no longer in workforce. The trainees have received numerous awards, including individual NRSAs and K99/R00s. The training faculty has expanded from 19 to 40 with NIEHS grant funding more than doubling. The investigators NIEHS P30 Core Center was just awarded in May, 2013, which will provide trainees with access to expertise in systems biology, bioinformatics, metabolomics, analytical chemistry, and community engagement. The School of Public Health recently completed construction of a new building that greatly increased laboratory and classroom space for many of the T32 investigators. The investigators also successfully launched the new doctoral program in Environmental Health Sciences in 2011 (Dr. Sarnat, Director). This Program provides advanced training in environmental health science from the molecular level to the population level. Postdoctoral trainees have come from several departments on campus, play critical roles in faculty research, and participate in the professional development activities available on campus (Dr. Caudle, Director). Trainees have access to excellent RCR and professionalization workshops. The investigators have been involved in a multi-tiered strategy aimed at the recruitment and retention of under-represented minorities (URM) trainees (over 25% of their trainees are URM). In its first nine years, the Emory NIEHS T32 has provided outstanding training opportunities for 44 junior investigators in the areas of environmental health sciences and toxicology. The investigators request six pre-doctoral and three postdoctoral slots. They propose to continue their Program with innovative coursework, outstanding research training, trainee-focused career development, and a commitment to diversity.